


Journey to the Parallel World

by the_daydream



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daydream/pseuds/the_daydream
Summary: How does it feel living in the parallel world ?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wonpil had a flat life. Nothing special in his life before, until one day. When he wants to save a boy but ended up being in his parallel world.





	1. Chapter 1

In my life, there’s nothing special. I am just an ordinary boy. The world is so mean to me.  I don’t know how to socialize with people. Just say “HI” to them is so hard for me. I don’t know what’s wrong with myself. Everyone don’t understand me. I don’t understand myself. Maybe God even don’t understand with me.

I was living in normal life. Going study and go back home until I graduate from this place. Every day and every time will always be like this. If you were me, your life must be so boring. Because I never go to any other place except at home and college.  I like being alone. But, isolate myself from everyone is a bad thing too. It’s not good. I know it’s not good. But, how can I stop this habit ?

It’s Monday. The first day of the week, and the first day of entering college after a long summer holiday. Just imagine how the new semester would be like making me miss the holiday again. I came to the class, and everyone was there. They were talking about what they did on the holiday. Their stories are so interesting to hear. But me ? I don’t have a story to be told. Is laying on the bed every day and every night an interesting story ? of course not. My life is suck.

“Hey wonpil ! how’s your holiday ?” my friend, Dowoon just arrived.

“As you can see on my sns. I didn’t upload any photos, so that means I didn’t go anywhere”

Suddenly a crowd blocked the door.

“It must be him”

“Yeah… like usual and as always”

A member of a band, handsome and smart boy, named Jae. He drives the girl crazy. Everyone in the whole college knows him. A superstar and the center of attention from my class.

“Morning, wonpil”

He is so kind and humble to everyone. He treats everyone the same. But, I feel a little bit annoyed every time I’m with him. He ‘covered’ me with his popularity and makes me like I’m his shadow. If we walk together, people always remember him. No one ever asks me ‘who is he ?’. The worst is, someone ever asked him if I was his bodyguard.

“Morning Jae"

Since its first day after a long summer break, we were allowed to go home earlier. The weather was so nice. It’s so pity to miss this beautiful weather.  So I decided to use another way to go home. The blue sky and the cotton white clouds decorated the sky perfectly.

Smells of toppoki get into my nose. It makes me hungry. I searched where the smells come from. I followed the smells, and it guided me to the highway. The toppoki stand was located across the street. I waited on the zebra cross while waiting for the car to stop.

A boy suddenly crossing the street without watching the sign lamp. A big truck with a high speed come since the traffic lamp would back into red again. I ran chase to chase the boy and pushed him. The boy was safe, but I have to sacrifice myself to help him.

The truck hit me very hard. I could feel the bumper hit my body. I was immediately unconscious.

‘Is this the end ? if yes, goodbye, world.’

I thought I died.

Apparently, no.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Are you okay, kid ?”

I opened my eyes, and everyone looks so tall than before. I was surrounded by everyone. Seems like someone takes me to lay me on the bus stop.

“Huh ? what happen ?”

“You fainted when you waiting for the traffic lamp.”

“Where’s the boy ? is he safe ?”

“What are you talking about ? your brother ? there’s no boy there. You just fainted. Suddenly collapsed and everyone around you were shocked”

What’s going on ?

“I’m sure I just ran to the middle street and pushed the boy and a truck hit me…”

“You must have a headache. Go home and take a rest, okay ?”

I checked my body, and there’s no injury. There’s no blood pouring from my body. The only thing that hurt was only my head.

I canceled my plan to buy a toppoki and decided to go home now. Along my trip, I still couldn’t believe what’s going on.

I tried to forget it but it’s so hard to forget. Because everything is so impossible. I’m sure I just save a boy and then a big truck hit my body. I could feel how the bumper hit my body. It feels so hurt. The truck threw my body and I was immediately unconscious. I looked at myself on the bakery windows, and my body is still okay. No injury on my body. No blood pouring from my body. My body doesn’t feel hurt. Only my head that hurt.

‘am I dreaming ?’ I thought I was dreaming and everything that happens today is only my imagination. Until I arrived at home.

“I’m home. mom ?”

“Oh you come”

“What are you doing, mom ? cooking ? you can cook, mom ?”

“Of course”

The odd things start now.

My mother can’t cook. If she tries to cooking, even my cat won’t eat that food.

“Where’s she ?”

“She ? who ? do you have a girlfriend ?”

“No mom duh. Sister”

“Sister ? You don’t have a sister. But you have a brother”

I don’t have a sister, but I have a brother ? since when ? is my sister a joke ? is she unreal ? is my life a joke ? am I crazy ? am I living in my own imagination ? or, am I unreal ?

Everything starts to be a mind blown. My brain couldn’t accept this reality. I couldn’t accept this reality.

“And... where is he now ?”

“I’m home”

“There he is”

Is he my brother ?

I looked at him from head to toe, left to the right, and front to the back, and I still couldn’t believe this.

“What are you doing ?”

“Who are you ?”

“Mom, what happen with him ?”

“Wonpil, you should take a rest now. You must be tired today.”

I start to doubt myself. What happen ? who I am ? where am I ? when this happen ? why this happen ? how this happen ? that’s the only question on my head now. I couldn’t stop asking myself with those question. 

This must be a joke.

This must be a dream.

This must be only my imagination.

This can’t be real.

“Wonpil ?”

“Come in”

It’s my brother.

“Are you okay ? We are waiting for you in the kitchen. Let’s have dinner”

Everyone was waiting for me there. My mom was right. I have no sister. My mom is the only woman in this house.  

I looked at the table, and there was a lot of food. They look so tasty. Cooked perfectly. Not overcook. The smell too. I tried the food, and the taste is so tasty. It tastes so different from my expectation.

“I’m done. Thanks for the food”

I’m not in a good mood to eat. I want to understand what happened today. All the things that happen today are so hard to believe.

Instead of understanding, I’m only starring at the ceiling room. My head still feels dizzy and makes my brain couldn’t load.  

“Wonpil ? can I get in ?”

It’s my brother’s voice. It’s my chance to ask him about everything.

“Come in”

“Are you okay ? you look not fit today”

“Hey. What’s your name ?”

“Huh ? see ? you act so weird today. I’m Seungmin. How can you forget about your own brother ?”

“Do we have a sister before?”

“Sister ? no. Why ?”

“I feel like… I’m not in my real world. I mean, where am I ? how can my life become like this ? am I dreaming everyday ? or what ? I’m sure I didn’t live with this life before. My real life isn’t like this. Or, maybe I had a reincarnation ?”

He left me without saying anything.

Something popped up on my mind.

‘am I on my parallel world ?’

I searched it on the browser about what is parallel world.

 _A parallel universe, also known as an alternate universe or alternate reality, is a hypothetical self-contained reality co-existing with one's own. A specific group of parallel universes are called a "multiverse", although this term can also be used to describe the possible parallel universes that constitute reality._ (Wikipedia)

Oh my God.

How…

I just want to save a boy but ended up being in my parallel world ?

But, in the other side, I feel afraid and excited at the same time.

_Will my life changed?_

_Will my life in this world similar to my life in my real world ?_

_Will I’m lucky in this world ?_

_What would happen if this would be dangerous for me ?_

_What would happen if this could be the worst than bef_ ore ?

There are a lot of question on my head and still haven’t found the logic answer. Moreover, the researches still doubting about the parallel world. If I speak up to the world, the whole world must be laughing at me, saying I’m lying and seek for attention.

“Maybe if I sleep now, I will wake up in my real life”

Damn. I thought that way could make me back to my real life. But, no. I'm still here. In my parallel world.


	2. 2

Wake up in the morning and start living in this parallel world. I'm afraid with a new thing and i always afraid to face it. A lot of question still remain mystery. I couldn't stop asking and thinking about that. It only gives me a headache.

Thinking about this unanswered question all day was like walking in circle. Has no end. It would rolling like this and there's no edge in circle

Maybe it's time to use my imagination. Sounds silly, but what if that's the answer ? What if the things that sounds silly is the answers ? Everything could happen in this world, and it's valid in every places. Even though there's no official statements about this, at least we have an image about this.

Rather than wasting my time to thinking about that, i'm trying to adapt with my new world.

Start by doing my routine, go to college. I had to use a bus to get there, same like in my real world. Tap the card, sit on the individual seat, and put my earphone on.

There's nothing changed in the town. The location, The shops, the people, everything still the same. I was expecting my parallel world would be different with my real world. I was expecting that i'm an idol with a lot of fans, handsome, many girls like me, and any other things.

'Oh, It's Jae's band song'

Jae's band song came up on my shuffle song. The song still the same with the original version. Title, lyric, rhythm, voices, members, nothing changed.

But, there's a similar sound in this song.

'Why is my voice in this song ? Am i also singing in this song ? Is this Jae and friends feat. Wonpil Kim ?'

The whole girl in this bus looking at me. I could hear they whispering to each other. I know because i paused the song.

"It's him !"  
"Look ! It's him ! Take a pict before he realized it"

Don't say... I'm in the same band like Jae ?

Those praise... I don't know how to react. No one ever praise me like that. It makes happy but i want to cry in the same time.

I'm happy because it's the first time people praise me like that. No one ever said 'handsome' to me.  
I want to cry because this only makes my 'still remain mystery' list more and more.

I wonder, will they treat me like what they did to Jae ? They treat him like a prince from a wonderland that never exist. Like, Jae is the representation of those fiction. Handsome, smart, kind and humble, everyone's favorite. His handsomeness is one in eternal. Too over, but that's the reality.

I walked through the corridor, and everyone looked at me. I'm become the center of attention. It's kinda creepy for me. I'm afraid with crowds. The only thing i could do is walk passing them.

Everyone step aside to give me a way. This is what they usually do to Jae.

The crowd become crowder. Seems like someone is coming.

"Morning, Wonpil"

It's Jae, the prince from the wonderland palace. He drives everyone crazy.

"It's them. It's JaePil"

'What is 'JaePil' ? Is that an abbreviation of 'Jae' and 'Wonpil' ? Are they too lazy to say 'Jae' and 'Wonpil' ?

He didn't changed in my parallel world. He is still the same. Handsome, popular, kind and humble.

The class didn't change too. The seat, the whiteboard, the windows, even my classmates are still the same.

"Morning, Dowoon !"

"Hey Wonpil. You look happy today. What happen ? Tell me. Oh, you better tell US later."

"'Us' ?"

"Yes. With the boys. Don't say you forget we will stay at Brian's music studio at 2 PM, or you want to run away again ?"

"O... of course i remember"

'Who is Brian ?'

It still 11 AM, but there's a lot of weird things happen this morning. I wonder how i live in this world. I'm famous ? I'm popular ? I'm handsome ? Well, the last one is true. But everyone is too shy to admit that.

"Well, see you at 2 PM ! Remember, or i will kidnap you !"

"Bye, Dowoon"

While there's still much left time, i decided to re-do everything that happen yesterday. How can i ended up being here.

Nothing seems suspicious. Everyone do their activities like usual. The toppoki stand across the street still open. The smell still the same. I looked at the zebra cross, only few people waiting there. I don't see that boy there.

I tried to ask the worker around here.

"Excuse me. Is there any accident yesterday or a few days ago ? Like, a man saved a boy but a big truck hit him ?"

"Accident ? I'm not sure. Maybe no"

"Okay, thank you"

'So, in my real world i had an accident, and in my parallel world, i fainted ?'

I believe everything that happen to me is connected. But, i don't know how to sort it. Everything is so mind blown and doesn't make sense.

Since that accident, i often had a headache. I wonder know what my 'twin' do in my real world.

"I'm home. Mom ?"

'Sorry Wonpil. I have to attend parents meeting at your brother's school'

1 PM, 1 hour again and i have to go to B... Brian's house.

"Let's see what changed in this house"

I walked and checked every room in this house. Nothing changed. Everything still the same. The last is the living room. The photos on the living room also the same.

"Ah... Yuna replaced with Seungmin. With the same pose too"

It's almost 2 PM, but no news from Jae or Dowoon. Moreover, i don't know where's Brian's house.

'Wonpil, are you home ? Can i stay at your home ? We can go to Brian's house together'

What a coincidence. Like a telepathy. My phone ringing and it was a messages from Jae.

'I'll be waiting'

I have to act normally and naturally the parallel wonpil did here. But, i don't know his habit. Me and my 'twin' might be have so many difference and it's could be very contrast.

"Excuse me. Wonpil"

"Welcome Jae"

I let Jae in. He was bringing his guitar.

His position is still the same too. Then, what's my position ?

"You look happy today. Is there something good happen to you ? Or do you already forget about it ?"

"About what ?"

"Good to you"

What again ? About what ?

Seems like my 'twin' have so many trouble. I feel confused with him.

If he has many troubles, it would be troublesome for me. Because i have to be responsible with my own problems. He makes a trouble as 'Kim Wonpil', and that 'Kim Wonpil' is me.

"It's almost 2 PM. Let's go"

I went to Brian's house with Jae's car.

Along my way to Brian's house, i don't say something to Jae. In my real world, i'm not that close with Jae. Once he said, he likes to be with me because i'm unique. But, unique in what contexts ?

"You don't talk much today. Is there something happen to you ? You always tell about your problem to me. Tell me. I've promised to you i won't spread it"

"Actually, i couldn't stop thinking about something. Well, I'll tell you when i'm ready to tell it"

"Don't be rush"

Jae's drove his car passed the road where i fainted.

Everytime i passed this road, it feels like a déjà vu. It feels unreal and feels like a dream, but it would happens. Something that would happens, but it won't happens.

I feel so sleepy because it's so boring. Until i passed the zebra cross where i was hit by the truck. The boy i saved was there. He used the same clothes. The difference is, he was waiting for the traffic lamps to turns red. Meanwhile when i saved him, he crossed the street without looking at the traffic lamps.

My sleepy gone immediately. I had a déjà vu. I looked at him until he disappeared from my sight.

"Why ? Do you see something ?"

"No... I thought it was my sister"

"Sister ?"

"I mean my brother"

What feeling is this ? My feeling said i could go back to my real world. But, how ? I even haven't understand about this world. I'm trying to understand it, but my i'm bad at physics. It's too mind blown. It's hard to explain with a simple words.

I arrived at Brian's house. Other members were waiting for us. There are 3 persons, Dowoon, Brian, and i don't know who is the other one.

So, which one named Brian ?

"B... Brian ?"

"Yes ?"

A fox-shaped eyes boy raised his hand.

"So, let's get started"

Everyone have their instrument with them. Guitar, drum, bass. The only instrument left is keyboard and synth. I must be the keyboardist.

I forgot something. I don't know the chords. How can i play a song when i don't know the chords ?

"Wonpil ?"

"The sheets, please"

"You are so clumsy as always"

They gave me the sheets.

'Oh, i know this song. I know the rhythm'

The music started. The guitars, bass, and the drum played simultaneously, except the keyboard played messy.

'Damn. I don't know the lyric'

I just opened my mouth but without speaking.

The music stopped. The whole room looking at me.

"I'm sorry guys. You know i easily forget... Right ?"

"How many times i've to say this to you. Remember the lyric, please. Next week we have a performance at the live house !"

"I'm sorry guys"

I don't know how clumsy myself in this parallel world. Other members look so done with myself. Do they hate me ? Do they hoping me to quit from this band ?

I had a headache again. "Can i go home now ? I feel a little bit sick"

"Me too guys. I have to take home Wonpil. Bye"

I feel guilty with them. It's only 2 days since came here, but many trouble came to me. I have make everyone upset because i'm clumsy.

I was expecting that if i had a 'twin', he must be luckier than me. No. We are still the same. I have something that he don't have, and so do he.

"Bye Wonpil"

"Thanks for the ride, Jae"  
  
I felt so tired and sleep is the best way to recharge my energy after all the things that happen today.

"Who am i ? I'm not... Argh everything is so hard to understand !"

Who is he ?  
What have he done ?  
What's wrong with his life ?

Wasting my time by looking at the ceiling room wothout thinking something is so useless. This won't change anything. The answer won't get into my brain.

I'm not smart as Albert Einstein and i'm not smart as Stephen Hawking. That's the problem. How can i find the answers meanwhile i'm not smart ?

Everything is still the same, only my life changed. I really really want to go back to my real life. I can't take it anymore. My 'twin' have had many problem in his life, and i couldn't be responsible with those problems.

_'You always tell about your problem to me. Tell me.'_

I get my phone to messages Jae, and what a surprise.

I couldn't believe what i saw.

"What is this...?"

I opened my eyes and i still here, in my parallel world. 

I'm afraid with the new things and the things i never had. No, it's just me who not ready to face it and too lazy to do this. And, there's still a lot of unanswered question and it still remain mystery. Moreover, since i came here, i often had a headache.

Thinking the answers is like walking in circle. It has no edge and always spinning. 

Maybe, it's my time to use my imagination. Sounds silly, but what if those silly thoughts is the answer ? What if the illogical questions has a silly answers ? No one knows. Well, at least i have a sketch about what the answers will be.

Rather than thinking how to go back, i have to adapt in this place first. There's so many things in my list. From his daily routine, go to class. The procedure is still the same. I tap my card, sit on the chair or standing while my hands gripped the grips above me. I put my earphone on and play the musics in his phone.

The atmosphere in this city is still the same too. Shops, locations, people, everything is still the same. I thought my parallel world would be different. Like, i lived in another country, i was an idol, many girls like me, ans i'm famous.

'Oh, Jae's band song'

Jae's band songs on my queue. The songs is still the same too. The members, instruments, even their position is still the same. But, there's something different in this song.

Why does my voice in this song ?

'Wait, it's my voice. Why does my voice here ?is this Jae and friends ft. Wonp Kim?'

All the girls in this bus look at me. I could hear they whisered to each other. Yeah that's because i paused my song.

"There he is!"  
"So handsome, isn't it?"  
"Hey there he is. Take a picture of him before he caught us"

'For real?'

Those praise... I don't know how to react. I never get a praise like that. I felt happy, but i am afraid at the same time.

I am happy because this is the first time in forever someone praise me like that. Moreover, they said i am 'handsome'. A word that makes every man shy.

But, the sad thing is my problem is getting bigger. The question is, how come my voice is in this song ?

I am curious, will they treat me like they treat Jae? Others treat him like he is a prince from neverland. Handsome, smart, kind and humble, everyone's favorite. Sounds silly because maybe his doppenganger might be more handsome.

I walked through the corridor, and everyone starred at me. I am become center of attention. It's quite afraid for me because their gaze is different to each other. Their whispers also sounds different. Their whisered mixed to each other and the corridor become so noisy.

Everyone step aside to give me way like they give Jae way.

The crowds become crowder. Seems like someone's coming and approaching me.

"Good morning, Wonpil"

Who else if it not Jae, a prince from neverland. He drives everyone crazy.

He doesn't change. His popularity is still the same.

The class is also still the same. My friends, the furnitures, everything is still the same.

"Morning, Dowoon!"

"Hey Wonpil. You look happy, huh? Tell me oh you better tell US later"

"US?"

"Yes. With the boys. Don't say you want to run away again. 2 PM at Brian's house"

"Oh... Haha of course i remember"

'Who is Brian?'

It's only 11 AM, but there are a lot of suspicious things appeared.

I am curious. How do he lived here ? Seems like he is famous and popular. He is handsome too in everyone's eyes. Well, the last one is valid for me but everyone just too lazy to admit it.

"Remember. 2 PM at Brian's house"

"Okay. Bye, Dowoon"

There are still a lot of time left. I tried to re-do all the things happened at that day, where that accident brings me here.

No weird or suspicious things here. People do their activities like they use to do. The same topokki stand also stand across the road. Nothing changed here

While i am here, i tried to asking the workers around here.

"Excuse me sir. Is there any accident yesterday or a few days ago? Or a man saved a boy and then a big truck hit him ?"

"Accident ? I think no. My schedule is not everyday"

"Ah i see... Thank you"

So, i had an accident and he fainted. That's how our soul switched.

I believed everything that happened on that day is related to each other. But, it is so difficult to order it because everything is so illogical and hard to understand.

Like, is it logic when you had an accident, but the truck like threw your soul billion kms away and you arrived here? Plus, recently i often had a headache. Is he has a disease? Our soul might be switched, but not with our body.

"Mom, i'm home. Mom?" There's no sound in the house. Very quiet and even no sound since i lived in quite place. A white note on the table stole my attention.

Sorry Wonpil. I have to attend parents meeting at Seungmin's school.

"It's 1 AM... There's 1 hour left to... B, Brian's? house... Let's see what's changed here"

I walked around in this house. Everything is still the same. Room, position, appearances, and the photos in the living room is still the same.

"Ah... The original photo is with Yuna. So Seungmin replaced him although theie pose is the same. Wait, who's this?"

There are some gaffe in the photos. My dad is different.

This is my dad who already died a long tjme ago. In ny real life, mom married again. So, that's why Yuna's family name is different with me.

"Dad..." I'm happy knowing that my dad still live and in a good condition.

And now, how i go to Brian's house, meanwhile i didn't know his house. Should i ask Jae ?

**Jae**

_Are you home ? Let's go together. I'll pick you now._

_K_

I have to act naturally so everyone didn't notice his change. But, i don't know his habits or his manner. Me and Wonpil here might have a very contrast personality.

"WONPIL" The bell is ringing. Jae arrived at my home very fast.

"Coming"

I let Jae get into my house. Jae carried his black guitar case. But, his case looks newer than Jae in my real life.

If Jae brought his guitar, then what's my position ?

"You look happy today. Do you have already forget about 'that' ?"

"What ?"

"Good to you" Jae looks relief when i said that.

'What again ? About what ?'

Seems like Wonpil here has a lot of problem in his life. His environtment, and even himself has a lot of problem.

If he has a lot of problem, this would be my responsible for now. I have to finished his problems. Just because we have the same name and appearances, we both have to be responsible for this. He makes a trouble as 'Kim Wonpil', and my there is only one 'Kim Wonpil' here, that's me

"It's almost 2 PM. Let's go:

I and Jae went to Brian's house using his car.

Along the trip, me and Jae didn't talk to me. Even asking 'how today' to me. In my real life, i'm not that close with Jae. Once he said i'm unique. But, unique like what ?

"You looks happy but you didn't tell me. You always tell your problem or story to me. Tell me. I promise i won't spread it"

"Well, there is. I'll tell you when i'm ready"

"Okay don't be rush"

Jae rode his car passing the street where i had an accident. Everytime i pass this street, it's like a déjà vu for me. It's not real and like a dream, but i feel like i have done it.

It's so boring. He didn't talk or ask me some question and he turned off the radio. No music, only wind sound passing through the trees. I even don't know where is Brian's house.

Until we passed the zebra cross where the big truck hit me. The boy i saved at that day was there. He even wore the same clothes. But, he was waiting for the green lamp. Meanwhile, when i saved him, he crossed the zebra cross withouth looking from left tk right. My eyes couldn't get off from him until he disappeared in my sight.

"Why ? Did you see something"

"Ah, it's my sister"

"Sister ?"

"I mean, my brother"

What feel is this ? My sense said i could go back to my real life. But, how ? I haven't understand about this world yet, but i'm not good in physic. It is so hard to describe it with a simple sentences.

Me and Jae arrived at Brian's house. Another 3 members already there. There's Dowoon, Brian, and one again i don't know his name.

"B... Brian.?"

"Yes ?"

A fox-shaped eyes man raised his hand. That must be Brian.

"So, everyone here. Let's get started"

Everyone is ready in their position. Guitars, bass, drum, were filled. The only one left is the keys and synth. That instruments must be my position.

There's something different. I don't know about the keys. How can i play is i don't know the keys ?

"Wonpil ?"

"Sheet, please?

"As expected"

Brian gave 3 ply of papers contain the keys.

'Ah, this song. I know'

Jae started to strum his guitar as the opening. Guitars, bass, drum, everyone play it fluently, meanwhile my fingers feels rigid and everythinf become messy.

'Damn. I don't know the lyric"

I sang the first line. Because i don't know the lyrics, i only opened my mouth withouth releasing my voice. Everyone stop their instrument and looks disappointed.

'"Well, i'm sorry. You guys know i often forget, right ?"

"How many times we've told you. Please... REMEMBER THE LYRIC. Next week, we have to perform at the live house !" The bald one looks mad and scolded me.

"I'm sorry"

Is he that clumsy here ? Everyone looks disappointed and annoyed to me. Do they hate me ? Or, they want me to quit this band ?

Headache attacked my head again.

"Can i go home now ? I'm not feeling well"

"Me too. I came here with him, so i have to be responsible"

"No Jae you come back here"

I felt guilty for them. It's only 2 days, and problems' appeared one by one.

My expectation was my 'twin' maybe more way luckier than me. Apparently no. We are still the same. But, he have what i don't have, and i have what he don't have.

"Bye Wonpil"

"Thanks for the ride, Jae"

Everytime i enter my room, i want to collapse because i'm too tired. Sleep is the best way to recharge my energy after doing activities for a day.

"Who am i ? Everything is getting worst" i threw my bag to the floor.

"Who is he ? What have he done ? Why does he have a life like this ?"

It's useless to think about this. It's only wasting my time. Even though i mad, sad, or happy, everything will be the same. Nothing changed. And the confusing question will be more confusing.

I'm not smart as Albert Einstein or Stephen Hawking. That's the problem. How can i find the answer, meanwhile i'm not that smart like them ? Alas, God didn't give them more time for them to find the answers.

Everything is still the same and nothing changed. The only one who changed here is me. I really want go back to my real life. My twin have a lot of problem and i don't think i could solve it all. I hate to be involved in his life.

You always tell your problem to me. Just tell me

Jae's words popped up on my mind. Maybe i can gain some information from him. He maybe have finished his practice.

I grabbed my phone to message Jae. But he protected his phone.

"Damn. He use PIN. What's his PIN ? Hmm... My birthday ?"

WRONG

"SEUNGMIN !" I called him from my bedroom.

"What ?"

"What's the PIN?"

"You forget your own PIN ? Your girlfriend's birthday"

"I had a girlfriend ?"

Wow. He had a girlfriend. Meanwhile i've not been in relationships for over 5 years.

"Did you break up ? Here XX-XX-XX. Change your PIN"

"Got it"

Classic. If not birthday, maybe anniversary date.

"Hmmm... Jae, Jae, Where is he ? Gotcha !"

I found their chat room after scrolling through his chat room. And what i read is a really really serious conversation.

"Oh wow what's this ?"


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry if this too short :( i'm busy to prepare my final exam. XOXO

"What the... What is this ?"

 

This is not a joke. What they talked looks like it's a very serious problem.

 

"What's his problems ? Why he can be like this ?"

**Jae**

_Jae_

_Yes ?_

_I can't take it anymore_

_About what ?_

_Should i... disappeared from this world_ _?_

_What the hell ?_

_I..._

_Say it explicit. How can people know if you tell your problems like this ?_

_This world is so mean to me. What's my fault ? What have i done ?_

_Silly_

_Stop that_

_Should i ?_

 

_Stop it. Change your mind. No one hates you. It's only your suggestion. Be positive_

 

Is he depressed ? stressed ? over-thinking ? I'm afraid. If he can't solve his own problems, the how about me ? I don't know why he can be like this. Is this why everyone asked him if he was okay ? Do my face looks that flat like a statue ? Do my face shows i'm not in a good condition ?

Everything is getting bigger, deeper, and wider. Maybe i have to postponed my research about this. I have to finish his problems first. Is he run away to my world in purpose ? Maybe he wants to run away and not be responsible for what have he done.

"Damn" If my thought was right, he is a jerk. He run away to my world and don't want to be responsible for his own problems. Then, how about my body there ? Maybe he will die with that body and i will be trapped in this body forever.

He is really difficult to understand. I as his twin didn't know about his problem. Not only him, his environtment also difficult to understand since there are some thing changed. Everything related to him are difficult to understand.

"Wonpil ? Let me in"

Seungmin came and brought me a dinner. I was too focused reading their conversation and i forget about my dinner.

 

"Why ?"

"You haven't eaten. We've been waiting for you"

"Yeah yeah put it on my table" I pointed at my study desk on the left corner.

He put the food and stood still there. The way he looks me like he is very afraid if something bad happens to me. I bet this Wonpil had a scary life.

"Why ?" His gaze makes me uncomfortable. I hate that stare.

"Are you okay ?"

"I...'m not okay" Lie if i was okay. My life have been not okay since i was a kid and i had to lie to everyone if someone asked me.

 

"As expectation" Seungmin exhale a deep breath and walked toward me to seat on the edge of my bed. "If you have a problem, tell us. As your brother, i'm afraid if something bad happens to you. We were close when we were kid. But, as we grow older, why we become like this ?"

His words really surprised me. Yuna and Seungmin has many differences. Yuna is so care to me, but i feel Seungmin is more caring than her. Not only for me, he must be care to everyone.

My expectation is brother sibling is very naughty because he likes to rebel and he is trouble maker. And at the end, my mom would blame me. 

 

 

"I have a question" While Seungmin was here, i can ask him some questions to gain some information.

"What ?"

"What am i in your life ?"

"You are my brother"

"I know. Describe me"

"Kim Wonpil my brother" His answer makes me upset. There are no differences between the first answer and the last answer.

"Go away"

 

It's only 2 days, but i can't take it anymore. Strange and weird things started to appeared one by one. He is become mysterious because his problem is getting bigger.

I can't stop thinking about the kid and the big truck. Is that boy an alien ? Or that truck is a transportation to here ? So, which one is brought me here ? Or, actually it's only my dreaming and i just woke up from that dream ? I have to find way back as soon as possible. If those two thing are right, then, would they appeared again at the same time ? Of course not. The car number was not from here.

Those question haunted my mind all day long. If i didn't find the answer now, i could trapped in this world forever and i could be insane.

 

"Ah, i'm hungry"

 

I took the plate and ate in on my bed. Mom's cook usually looks tasty. But now it feels tasteless. Like his life.

 

 

"Or... Should i ask Jae ?" 

**Jae**

_Jae ?_

_What ?_

_Let's meet now_

_Must be now ? Okay_

 

Before i've gone, i have to finish this dinner.

_.._

_.._

I'm waiting for Jae at the park where i usually visit if i bored at home. 

I always think about this and make me become over-thinking, and over-thinking makes my head hurts. I'm trying to not care. But, when my mind goes blank, these questions appeared to fill the emptiness.

While waiting for Jae, i tried to connect all the suspicious things on that day.

There are no 'impossible' in this world. I believed because they are related to each other. Even the silly things could appeared some day. Well, i have to be patient until that day come.

 

"How ?"

 

What can i do ?

 

"Wonpil ? WONPIL !" I'm too focused with this question and didn't realize Jae's presence.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. I just had a headache but now it's gone"

 

I have to be careful with this. I won't speak up to every one if i am Wonpil's 'twin'.

 

"So, how  ?"

"Do my face looks gloomy ?"

"Well, every one think about that. We think you have a depression. We would like to help you. But, every time we asked your answer is still the same. Have you forget about her ? It's been 1 month"

"Move on from what ?"

 

*sigh*

 

I like to tell my problem to Dowoon because i believe him. I feel relief if i've told them. But, my twin always save his secret in his mind. How can people now his problem if he even didn't tell his problem. Not surprised why he has a life like this. 

 

"Hey. Do you remember about your dream last week ?"

"What dream ?"

"You had a dream. You said you were in your another life. You said it's you, but it isn't. You thought you were in your parallel world because it feels so real. I think it's just a dream. You like something related with Sci-Fi, parallel world caught your attention. You have to try to not read it"

 

I have an interest with Sci-Fi ? It's a coincidence because i feel the same things too. Is my mind connected to his mind ? If he knows the way to visits parallel world, there must be a way back. But how ? I'm noob in Sci-Fi.

 

 

"What's my hobby ?"

"You like when we gather for practice or just to meet up with the boys or you practice alone at home"

"I see..."

"It's already night. See ya tomorrow" Jae left me and waved his hand to me.

 

 

One new thing i know about him. My and his hobby are different, but at least we have the same skills. Because i knew his hobby, i could change his sad face to a happy face.  

And in conclusion, all of his problem is started because he couldn't move on from his past.

 

"Geez you're too over-thinking"

 

I have to change my twin's image in people's mind. I want to make every one stop asking him "Are you okay" to "You look happy today"

 

"But... from where..."

 


	4. 4

_'New day new Wonpil'_

That's how i start a day. 

It was a perfect day with a sunny day to start a new life. A warm sunshine, a gentle breeze, blue-colored sky and soft clouds decorated this morning sky.

It took a long time for me to adapt with this. Since i haven't know about the way he socialize, his act, manner, and habit, i might be had a little problem with this. We might be the same people, but we not same in every thing.

I really really hate to do this. It feels like i restart my life fro zero. Why have to be me ? It has no relation with me.

 

"For his own goodness" This words would be my motivation quote.

 

I don't want to make him suffered. I don't want to make his life getting worst. I will change his life and i want to proof to everyone if this Wonpil is living in a happy life. 

Don't be rush. Slow but sure. I believe i can do it. 

 

"Hey Dowoon" I tried to act even though i have to forced it.

 

"Hey"

"How ? "

"What ?"

"Do we have a practice today ?"

"No. Sungjin's busy and we'll do it tomorrow"

"Sung... Jin ? Which one ?"

"The bald one duh. Do you have a short-term memory ? Why you easily forget about something ?"

There's still 4 days left until D-day. Is it possible to remembering all songs in 4 days ?

..

..

When i get home, i usually change my clothes and take a nap. Seems like i have to skip my nap time. I changed my clothes and sit in front of the piano immediately. 

It's been a long time for my fingers pressing the keyboard's keys. My fingers and my brain confused and i always got an error. I have to retry again and again. 

A few hours i spent in front of this keyboard. My head and my back feel hurts and my fingers hurt. Too much pressed the keys' keyboard also makes my finger hurts.

 

"Maybe i have to refresh my mind"

 

I walked randomly around my environment. I don't know where these legs would take me because this environment is quite. 

 

"Wonpil ?"

 

A strange heavy voice called my name. I really surprised with him. His appearance totally changed. He is my childhood friend who had moved a long time ago.

 

"Jinyoung ?"

"Yes ?"

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm bored. Hey, let's talk at the park"

 

 

His appearance totally changed. The last time i saw him, he was a child and so talkative. Now, he is a grown up man. But, his eyebrows become thicker.

 

"It's been a long time. When you come here ? Spending holiday ? Where do you stay ? And, what are you doing ?"

"What ?" Jinyoung raised his left eyebrow when he heard my question. 

"It's been 18 years"

"Hey, our last meet was 2 weeks ago. I lived here since i was a kid. We're a friend since we were a kid"

"Huh ? But... You moved 18 years ago..." i shock with his answer.

"When ?"

"18 years ago..."

 

I forgot if not everything is similar between my real world or my parallel world. How stupid i am asking that question. Jinyoung is busy scrolling his phone, meanwhile i'm busy looked down. 

 

"Hey. I want to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"Do you know what is parallel world"

"Hm ? Parallel world ?" Jinyoung stopped his thumb and put his phone into his pocket. 

 

"Yup"

"It is similar with our world. But, there are some things changed like, i were a girl, i don't know you, or i've moved to another city like what you said before"

"Do you believe it's exist? "

"There are nothing impossible in this world. Everything could happens. Maybe what we thought it is impossible, actually it is possible. But we haven't found it yet. Like a ghost. Some people do believe it's exist but some people don't. Why ? Because they haven't seen it. But how when they seen it ? They believe ghost is exist. This is valid for parallel world too. We just need some machine to prove it"

"Then, do you believe it ?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure. Maybe yes ?"

"Why ?"

"You are too much asking !" Jinyoung get mad because i asked him too much question.

"Just answer it"

 "Like what i said before, there's nothing impossible. This universe will always and won't stop growing. This universe is getting bigger and wider. There are a lot of new or very old galaxies out there. There must be a life in some galaxy too. Why does God put a life only in this earth ? One galaxy is very big. In one galaxy too there are a billion planets and stars"

 

Those question is really hard to understand. Well, those statement is very similar with the statement in some article, but it's still difficult to understand.

 

"Close your mouth. Do you understand ? Why did you asking like that ?"

"Well... At least i gained some knowledge. Recently, i have interest about sci-fi. I think it's fun because it's mind blown"

 

"I mean, what makes you think i'm moving ? since when ? to where ? and why ? meanwhile our last met was 2 weeks ago. Or... Are you Wonpil from parallel world ?"

 

His question give me a heart attack. Is he know i'm not the original Wonpil ?

 

"O... of course not ! How can i come here when i even didn't know how to get there ?"

"Well... maybe you fell into a hole ? or... you had an accident, then the car throw you soul ?"

 

Damn. He caught me. 

 

"Wow relax. I was joking"

 

"Well, i gotta go now. Bye" I left him alone and waved my hand as a farewell sign.

 _"_ See ya"

 

 

_'There's nothing impossible'_

_'We just need a machine to prove it'_

 

So, i have to find that machine? i have to make that machine ? with what? with who? how long does it takes to make that machine? How much it cost? Even one question still have no answer, and this question just make the list getting longer.

The sky is getting dark and the stars start to appeared one by one to decorate the dark sky. The moon will replace the sun to light up the earth in night day. Tonight's sky also looks so clear.

There are a billion stars, planets, and galaxies. But, among those, is there any life? Is there any human being out there? Is alien exist? Is it true that life is only on this earth? Then, is alien and ufo is a joke?

 

Where's my world? Where's my earth? What happen now? And how? Is everything okay? I bet everyone would surprise seeing my sudden change

 

"Welcome to world. Enjoy my life"

 

 

I miss them. My family, my friends, and the peaceful environment. Even though i've tried to adapt in this world, but i always compared it with my real world. If i take it too far, my heart would get hurts. I'm homesick. I miss my original life

 

 

"I'll continue this tomorrow"

 

 

_**THE NEXT DAY** _

 

 ****Maybe i came too early to Brian's house. Even Brian looks confused with my sudden visit.

 

"So fast"

"I'm sorry i didn't read the time"

 

This is my first time visiting his home. Jae told me that we have different major. But, i never saw him before. Is he exist in my real world ?

 

 

What should i do to? It's very awkward because i rarely talk to random people. Brian also looks focused on his phone and maybe he even doesn't notice my presence here.

 

 

"B... Brian?"

"Yes?"

"Hm... how many songs we will perform?"

"5 songs"

 

Watching the clock moving is more interesting than talk to him. I don't know how to socialize since I'm an introvert. 

 

"Hey, tell me some story. You have a lot of stock, right? Tell me one"

"Do i?"

"Yes"

"Well... The Kim Wonpil in front of you is not Kim Wonpil you usually see"

.........

"Haha. That's quite funny"

 

 

Everyone who listen to this story definitely won't believe. People would think i'm crazy and this is only a joke. But, the truth is this isn't a joke. 

 

"Hey" Jae stood up in front of me and carried his guitar on his back.

and another member come one by one

 

"So, since we all here, let's get started"

 

I hope my effort and makes me have to sacrifice my nap won't be useless.

 

"1... 2..."

 

 

_**ONE TIRING PRACTICE LATER...** _

 

 ****"Break time"

 

Everyone look very tired and satisfied. So do me. But, i feel something i never felt before. Those things boost my mood but consumed a lot of my energies. 

 

Jae was right. It's not bad gathering like this. This only happen to me when there's a group project, but i didn't feel anything. 

 

"You've improved. Are you already forget about that ?"

"Haha... What is that" Even though i don't know what happens, I laugh.

 

 

I like when someone praise me. It's like their appreciation about my effort. What i've done is useful for them even though it's a small things. That means i didn't do something useless. It is enough to make me happy.

 

"Okay let's continue it tomorrow"

 

 

The sky looks gloomy. The grey cloud containing the rain started to damp the world. Maybe, today would not be my day. I forgot to brought my umbrella and i almost arrived at home.

 

"The forecaster said today would be gloomy"

 

The rain drop starts to falling. The rain is getting heavier. I ran to find a place to shelter. I stopped in front of the closed shop.

 

The rain is getting heavier and the wind is getting stronger. The temperature also getting colder. And the thunder start to striking.

The rain blew my wet clothes and my body trembed. I even started to sneezing. And my phone was ran out of battery and i forgot to bring power bank. It's useless to go bank to Brian. I'm afraid if the thunder suddenly striking me. 

The only thing i could do is watching the rain make a noise like how Dowoon hit his drum. The thunder's sound very scary in my ears. And the wind blew the tree like when Jae and Sungjin picked their guitar with a mess. 

 

 

"When will it's over..."

 

I saw a human's silhouette from afar running towards this place. It's a girl because his long bangs covered her face. She forgot to brings his umbrella like me. That girl's body looks wetter than me. From head to toe, she looks wet. 

 

***Sneeze***

 

Her body trembled because the cold wind blew her wet body. 

 

***Sneeze***

 

"Use my jacket. It's not too wet. You'll get sick" I gave my jacket to her. I can't see her like this and i hate her noisy sneezing. Her sneeze and the rain sound very noisy in my ear. 

 

She took my jacket and wore it. And now it's my turn to cold. Moreover, i wore a slightly thin t-shirt. The hot brewth i blew to my hands also didn't have an effect.

 

 

"Do you want some candy ?" That girl gave me a box of candies. 

"Thank you" i took the candy and eat it. Those candies looks very delicious and sweet. 

 

But, its taste is weird. There's a spicy sensation in my throat. I want to take it out, but she must be disappointed.

 

"It's ginger candy"

 

Damn i hate ginger. 

 

"How?"

"Its taste delicious" I have to lie to make her not disappointed.

 

"You should eat this 2-3 candies so you'll get the effect"

"Ah i see..." I'm screaming inside when i heard that. 

"Take it"

 

Is she asked me to eat the leftovers candies or what ? I want to deny it, but i can't. Looking she begging on me makes me don't know what to do.

 

"All right all right. Thanks" This makes my throat feels weird. It's not a chili, but why does it has a spicy sensation ?

 

"Eh..."

"How ?"

"I feel my body is getting warmer" I felt the effect she have said before. 

 

The storm slowly start to stop. Even though it's still drizzle, but i can accross it.

 

 

"Your jacket" 

"No no just take it home. You'll get sick"

"But... How i give it back to you ?"

 

If i asked for her number, would she thinks i have another reason ?

 

 

"Give me your phone" I didn't expect that girl would typed her number and saved it. 

"Wanda ?"

"Yup. My name is Wanda. Call me anytime you need your jacket. Bye !" She left me alone and now i'm alone here. 


	5. 5

D Day. The day where i have to represent my twin has come. 

 

"Why have to be me..." 

 

Even though it's a small event, but it's a big event for me. I never stand in front of this crowd. But, this is common for my twin. He has seen those eyes many times.

 

"Let's welcome our next guest" MC let us get into the stage. 

 

The audience gave us a flat clap with a flat face. Some of them even only saw my face and didn't clap their hands. Their stare looks bored and blank. 

 

Other members also looks calm because they have performed in front of crowd like this many times. Only me who felt nervous here. Standing in front of the crowds and become the center of attention makes me feel a little bit uncomfortable. 

 

The spotlight highlighted the stage. The noisy crowds become quite crowds. They starred me with that expression makes me feel did i do something wrong ? I feel being judging with their eyes.

 

'Come on you can do it'

 

Other members looking to each other as a sign of start. I opened the song by pressed the keys and Jae got the first part to sing.  

 

My fingers trembling every time i pressed the keys. I'm really nervous. It's just the 2nd songs, but my cold sweat pouring from my head. I tried to hold my cough to keep the situation quiet, but i have to sacrifice my throat because it hurts. 

Even though i look chill outside, but i'm screaming inside. Some of the lyrics part also gone from my head. I want to finish this performance as soon as possible and go home immediately. 

 

And i ended the performance with one last press. 

 

There's a moment of silence for a while like when a comedian's joke is not funny. The crowds didn't clap their hands immediately. They looked at us with a confused expression. 

Suddenly, on the left corner, i heard a girl gave us a big clap and big shout. Her cheer radiated to the crowds, and the whole crowds followed her. After i saw it, my gloomy face become a smiley face.

 

..

 

"Huft we did it" All members look happy and so do me. 

 

Standing in front of people is not a bad idea. Their praise create something like it's a positive energy in my body and it boost my mood. 

 

"Let's eat" Offer Brian. 

"Sounds good" All members agreed

 

Before i go, i took my things on backstage. 

 

"Excuse me" Someone greeted me on backstage. Because of the dimmed lamp, i couldn't see it face clearly. But, from the voice, this person is a girl. "It's me" 

"Wait don't say the name" This girl isn't strange in my mind. I've met her once, but it's somewhere. And this is not the first time i met her. 

"Wanda duh" Wanda hit my arm after she told her name. 

"Ah, ginger girl. What are you doing here ?"

"I came to watch Brian. I didn't expect you are Brian's friend and in the same band with Brian. BTW you haven't told me your name. What is your name ?"

"I'm Wonpil"

"About your jacket, i've laundry it. Call me when you want it. Gotta go now, bye !"

 

Wanda left me with his warm and sweet smile. My heart beating fast because i never get a smile from someone like that. My face also smiling when i saw her smile. She's beautiful inside and outside.  

 

"Hey !! We almost left you !" Jae come and hit my back. "Wow who's that ? A girl ?" Jae teased me and gave me his annoying smile.  

"Hmm she's a stranger"

"Let's go they are mad because you were missing from us"

 

If i think it again, i never met her before. I don't know if it i never seen her or we were not living in the same place. Or, maybe she's died.

  

————

 

"What's this ?" They brought me to a small restaurant in a quite place. Even though it looks quite, but there are many people inside this restaurant. But, mostly drunk uncles or couples who had a midnight date. In my memory, there's a small shop in this location, but it's closed. That's why this small street become scary and also there are many thug guy here. 

 

"Why ?" Ask Dowoon.

"Seriously ? Must be here?"

"Why ? Are you bored with this place ? You are the one who always invite us to here"

"Oh, really ? Okay, let's get in" Even though i try to deny it, but this stomach needs to be feed. 

 

"Welcome" The owner greet us as we entered the restaurant.

 

"What will your order, Pil ?" 

"Uh..." There are a lot of menus showed but no one caught my attention. "Like... usually ?"

"Okay"

 

The others busy talking or scrolling their phone. Meanwhile, i'm busy scanning this restaurant. 

There are a lot of a group of drunk uncle. Once they laughing, they could shake the world. Anf there are a lot of couple who had a midnight date, and they chose this place as their date place because this restaurant is open 24 hours everyday.

 

"How often we come here ?" I started to ask them. 

"Very very often. The owner know you because you often come here" Brian answered my question. From his answer, he must be so often come and eat at this place. Is mom's cook not enough for him ?

"Really ?"

"Look. This silly forget everything. Have you head hit by something ?"

"Noooo i'm-" 

 

Instead of listening to my answer, they are excited because the owner served the food.

A plate contains 5 dumplings was put in front of me.  

 

'Is this his favorite food ?' 

 

"Let's go eat !"

 

Other members start to eat like they have never eaten for over a week. Meanwhile, i still looking at the food. My hands even not touched the chopstick. It looks tasty, but the place makes me a little bit not comfortable.

 

"Why ? Are you sick ? Or i wrong choosing you a menu ? But, i'm sure i wrote the right menu" 

"No no. Let's eat" I get the chopstick and put the dumpling inside my mouth. 

 

The taste is not bad. It's tasty. But, i never taste this taste. What is this ?

 

"Hey, What's this ?"

"Pork dumpling"

 

Damn. I'm allergic to pork. 

 

"I'll order another menu"

"Why ? Do you want to order again ?" Dowoon gave me the order paper.

 

"Uh... Chicken dumpling ?"

"Seriously ? You were allergic to chicken ! We won't help you if something bad happens !"

"I... I've cured my allergic"

"What ?"  

  

One new fact i got from him. He is allergic to chicken, meanwhile i'm allergic to pork. But, this is just one of a thousand facts about himself. To disguise as him, i have to be brave to try all the things i've never tried before. And i have to be ready to take the consequences. 

 

"Annnddddd the moment we've been waiting for... LET'S DRINK ! The winner is the one who drinks the most until he collapses. Start from our drinking king, KING WONPIL !!"

 

This is crazy. I can't drink. My alcohol intolerance is low. Once i tried a small glass, and i collapse immediately.

  

"ME !? i mean, give it to me" I took a glass of beer from Brian"

"DRINK DRINK DRINK" Their cheer makes me have to drink that drink. Again and again until i didn't realized it's the second bottle and has passed my limit.

 

My body feels warm and my head spinning. My sight also looks blurry and i can't clearly see everything in front of me. 

 

"Wonpil ? It's just the second bottle and you... collapsed ?" Ask Sungjin, who is my rival in drinking. 

 "Pft, listen. I... Kim Wonpil. But, not your Kim Wonpil. I don't know how come i get here. You are... Who are you ? Jae and Dowoon... Who's Sungjin and Brian ?" My mouth speak by itself. The alcohol has taken over my body and mind, and now my body controlled by the alcohol.

"Hey Jae, what happens with him ?" Sungjin even start to worried about me.  

"Mom... Dad... I wanna go home. This place is scary. This is not my world"

"Look !"

"Yuna, i miss her too"

"Yuna ? Who is Yuna ? Is he already get a new one ?" Jae shook his head. We were become the noisiest customer here. The uncles near me also get mad and scolded us.

 

Everything that happened last night was under my controll. This is my first time drunk. Very weird and i won't do it again.

I opened my eyes, and i already on the different place. The clock on the wall shows 8.50 AM. I look around with my sight slightly blurry, and i'm not in my room. The room painted with white paint with so many famous guitarist posters on the wall plus a guitar on the left corner. This is not my room. 

 

"You are in my room" Jae suddenly get into his room.

"Oh ?"

 

My head still hurts to remember everything last night. Because i'm drunk, my brain took a long time to loading. What i did last night is under controll. The alcohol has taken my body. My memory was until where they insist me to drink. 

 

"You have to be careful. You ALMOST spill everything"

"Spill ? Spill what ? Did i do something wrong last night ?" 

 

Jae exhaled a deep breath. His face showed that he is done for me. I started to think negative about last night.  

 

"Well, i know it's silly"

"What ? Tell me now"

 

He didn't told me and took a long time to speak. Seems like it will be a bad news for me. 

 

"We are on our parallel world"

"Huh ?" What kind of joke did i heard ?

"See ? You won't believe it" Jae sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes. We are on our parallel world. Maybe we are billion kms away from our earth. But, maybe we are not in our galaxy and we are somewhere among million galaxies in the universe" 

 

DAMN.


	6. 6

"We ?" His little eyes looked at me very serious. His eyes is really like a blackhole. Even though i tried to avoid it, i can't do it. His gaze is that sharp.

"Yes"

"Don't be silly. You must be lying !"

 

Jae didn't give any respond or show that he is lying. His face still flat and his gaze is sharp.

 

"Hey, others reaction is like you when they saw you like this"

"How can you know ?"

"First, from your act. You suddenly changed. You forget everything. Second, Yuna is your sister, right ? When we were going to Brian's house, you once said that you saw your sister. Meanwhile, you don't have sister here. But, you have Seungmin as your brother"

 

Everything he said is right. He knew everything in my real life world. He realized my sudden change, even he knew Yuna. 

 

"Tsk i though my another world would be in a different place. Why i have to see your face again ?" Jae protest because he met me again. 

 

Well, in my real life, Jae is the one who looked at me in a different way. But, 3 months before the summer break, He become clingy to me. At first, i didn't feel bothered with that. But, since Jae always following me, i feel annoyed and i feel the same thing like Jae did to me. 

 

"What's different from me ?"

"Hm... You become clingy to me, and you feel more confident ?"

"As expected Park Jaehyung"

"You're annoying"

 

With Jae's presence in this world, would i gain more information about his life or parallel world ? 

I'm getting lazier and desperated. He looks like he already adapt with this world. I don't know if he adapted or he give up to come back.  Meanwhile me ? I even haven't got one thing about a clue to come back. I hope Stephen Hawking's soul would get into my body and speak everything that he hasn't speak before his death. 

 

"Let me take you home"

 

This hangover took a long time to disappeared. I'm not feeling well.

 

"Btw Jae, how come you get here ?"

"I got sleep paralysis. I can't move, something suffocated my throat, and it feels scary. I thought grim reaper was took out my soul. But, when i opened my eyes, i already here"

"What changed ?"

"I was surprised when i saw you in Brian's house. And you become clingy to me again like what you say about me. About environtment... Maybe only a little bit changed. How about you ?"

"I had an accident when i saved a body. People around there said i fainted. That's all"

 

"Maybe everyone has a different way to get here"

 

If everyone has a different way to get here, so they have a different way to come back ? What if suicide is how i come back ? Why i have to kill myself to come back ? 

Why does God create the universe very complicated ? How smart human need to understand these ? There are no people could understand everything in this life. Even though the smartest people didn't understand about this, how about me ?

 

If i'm equal with God...

 

I would know everything that had and will happen in this life. I don't have to think it about something. I can do what i like just in one click like Thanos did to erased some of the population. Unfortunately, i'm just an ordinary human. My brain is standard. I'm not really smart but not that stupid. 

 

"Wonpil ? We arrived"

"I'm sorry. Head still spinning"

"Let me help you" Jae helped me to my house. I still don't have an energy to knock the door. My throat still hurts to shouting.

 

"WONPIL ! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ? I HAD TO LIE TO MOM AND DAD !"

 

"Sorry lil bro. Your big bro is okay with me. Let me take him to his room"

 

This even makes me forget about my family. I even forget to check my phone

 

"Rest well"

"Thank you Jae" I took out and checked my phone. The battery percentage showed 49%. I just break my record to not touching my phone for 10 hours. Breaking the previous record, 6 hours. 

"10 misscalls... 25 pesan... Mostly Seungmin... That crazy kid"

 

I couldn't take it anymore. He has a bad habit. If i still do this, it will kill myself.

 

———

 

'Wonpil...'

'Wonpil...''

 

A soft heavy voice calling my name get into my ears. The sound is getting bigger and bigger and it wakes me up.

 

"Hah? Who...?"

"GET UP, WONPIL !"

"WHAT !?"

"Mom asked me to wake you up. It's 3.30 PM. You haven't eaten lunch"

 

My body is getting better after sleeping for almost 6 hours. I had to gather my soul to go down stairs. My stomach has growled because i didn't eat much last night.

 

"Mom ? What's the lu-" I surprised with a girl who sits in the living room.

 

A girl sitting waiting for someone. Seems like she is waiting for Seungmin. It's Yuna

 

"Good afternoon, Seungmin's big brother" Her act and expression she showed me really rigid. We were like a stranger and accidentally being in the same room together. But, who thinks that she will be my sister in another life ? "Um, excuse me ?" 

"Ah, I'm sorry. You look similar with my friend. Are you waiting for Seungmin ?"

"Yes"

"Okay okay continue"

 

Is Seungmin Yuna's friend in my real life ? I never seen her boy friend visits home. But, if yes, i would definitely kicked him out.

 

"Where are you going ?"

"I wanna go with my friend" Seungmin looks cool with his clothes. He didn't look like he wants to go out with his group, but with his girlfriend. 

"Friend or girlfriend"

"You're too much talking. Find a new one. BYE WONPIL !!"

 

The road outside my house looks wet. Everything was wet. Seems like today is raining. And the rainbow came decorating the gray sky with its colorful color. The beautiful view attract my attention to go out of home

 

"Maybe enjoying the 'after rain' is a good idea" 

 

I went to my room and opened my wardrobe to find my lovely jacket.

 

"Where' my jacket ?"

 

I searched my jacket in every corner in this house, and my jacket is missing. I searched it in the laundry basket, behind the door, or even in Seungmin's room. This makes me mad. Finding the jacket with anger only wasting my time. I lost my mood to go out and canceled my plan. Where ever i am, i always lost my thing.

I didn't realized there's a message notification displayed on the lockscreen. 

 

"Useless" Most of them is unnecessary spam and ads messages. 

 

And some topic popped up in my mind. I summarized what Jae and Seungmin words, and this starts because he breaks up with his ex. So, i have to find him a new one ?

 

"This jerk"

 

Then, how i help him in this case ? I'm too lazy to communicate with others. Not only lady, i do the same thing for male too.  If i speak with them, it just to pretend to be humble person. Having a girl-friend is fun. But, what if i don't see her as a friend again ? It will be troublesome for both of use. 

Human's relationship is sometimes really annoying. But, if i keep living like this, how people would now if i nee them ? If i always quite like this, will they help me ? Of course not.

 

"Why have to be me... Oh my God help me"

 

Among problems i've faced here, why 'woman' have to be in this list too ? Can i help him in this case ? I don't know. Moreover, I don't know i should do it with who.

Those keywords remind me of Wendy. And my jacket is in her too. 

 

**Wanda**

_Wanda._ _It's Wonpil_  
_My jacket is still in you, right ?_  
_I want to take it_

 _Ah, i almost forget about your jacket. I almost sell it_  
_When will you take this ?_

_Tomorrow ?_

_I can't_

_Two days again ?_

_3 days again_

_Deal_

 

 _Okay_ 😊

 

"What the..." The emoji looks little bit cringe for me. But, with that emoji, i could imagine her face imitate that emoji. 

"She must be cute"


	7. 7

**_3 DAYS LATER..._ **

**Brian**

_The game has arrived. Come here and invite Jae_

 

I started my sunday morning by reading a message from Brian. It's only 7 AM in the morning, but he asks me to come and play in his house. Sunday is a day off, so i have to use this chance to stay at home for a day.

 

**Brian**

_We'll do it another day_

_What the... you've promised to me if the game comes we'll play it together_

_What game ? Harvest moon ?_

_This moron_

_Okay okay. What time ?_

_2 AM_

_Okay_

 

 

The gravity on this bed is really strong. It's so hard to lift up my back from the bed. It's useless for me to continue my dream because it's stopped when i almost reach the climax. 

The sun lights up the room because mom just opened the curtain while i was sleeping. The sun rays reflected from the white car stabbed my eyes. The rays are too strong for my eyes and i can't open my eyes.

With a heavy step, i went downstairs to the bathroom. I contained the water on my palm and splashed it to my face again and again until my sleepy totally gone. 

My reflection on the mirror caught my attention. We have the same body. The structure, proportion, sense, and even the thin facial hair is very similar to me. But, he has a scar on his right knee. Meanwhile, i don't have any scars on my body.

 

"Will i die with this body ?"

 

My thought would always think about my real world even though i never ask it to think about that. I hope he is fine and he takes care of my body. And i hope he didn't shock when he saw my thick feet hair. 

The first thing i saw when i opened the door was my dad who was sitting in front of the TV while sipping his cup of coffee. He let the TV turned on and focused on the newspaper. Why does he read the newspaper meanwhile the news on the TV and the newspaper is the same ?

 

"Go wake up your brother" And the first thing i heard was mom asking me to wake up him.

"But mom..."

"Hurry up!"

 

With heavy steps again, i went to upstairs again to wake up Seungmin. 

 

"Wake up..." I shook his body slowly. Seungmin looks he had a very well sleep. He looks like he is died. His mouth slightly opened makes i could see his small front teeth. His eyes slightly opened but he still sleep even though mom has opened the curtain. And his breath really slow. So slow and i couldn't see his stomach bobbing. "Seungmin wake up"

"Go away, Wonpil"

 

I never knew there was a person like him. I came in peace to wake up him, but i feel like i just wake up a sleeping lion king. 

I even used alarm to wake me up. Instead of waking me up, the alarm's sound get into my dream. The worst was once i had a dream i was the alarm. It was very weird seeing my self snoozing me. 

 

"He won't wake up"

"Let him sleep until next year"

 

On the table in the dining room, there's a leftover breakfast for me and Seungmin. There's only a slice of bread and a leftover chocolate peanut jam.  A deep breath escaped from my mouth when i saw the bread. "I hate this bread..."

 

Skip breakfast is not good for our health. So, i checked the fridge to check if there's a glass of milk and cereal. Fortunately, there is. 

Dad caught my attention. An old man who is sitting in front of the TV has died. Meanwhile, he still alive and doing activities like a father used to do here. Some of his hair has turned to white and wrinkles start appeared on his face and body. But, he is strong enough to do an activity. 

 

"Hey. Why are you looking at dad so intense ?" With a yawning face, Seungmin stood in front of me and covered my sight.

"Oh you're still alive. Good to you. Eat your breakfast now"

"Yeaaa"

 

I never looked at Seungmin like this. It seems like he is enjoying his life and he has no problem. Everything went smooth for him. Meanwhile, everything turned out to be messy in my life. My life is like a rocky road. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Have you wash your face or brush or teeth ?"

"Of course i have"

 

I always compared everyone who has the same role in my real life, like now. I compared Yuna and Seungmin because both of them are my younger siblings. Yuna is 9 years younger than me, meanwhile Seungmin is 6 years younger than me. 

I feel something different when i saw Seungmin at the day when i came here. It's like i've been waiting for him for a long time, but i don't when and why. I don't have to wait for a long time to watch him grow up because i've waited him for a long time, and i really look forward to him.

 

"You scared me. Why ? Oh, btw, do you want to go somewhere today ?"

"I'll go to Brian"

"I wanna go with you too ! He must have a new game"

"Crazy kid. Who do you think you are"

 

It seems like Seungmin is close with my friends too and always join when he come here. Meanwhile, Yuna always hiding in her room when i bring my friends home. 

 

"I'm done" I left Seungmin alone and go back to my room.

 

I saw my screen phone turned on when i back to my room. There's a new message notification showed on the lockscreen. It was Wanda.

 

**Wanda**

_What time did you want to take it ?_

_1 PM ?_

_Okay. Where will you take this ?_

_I'll go to Brian at 2 PM_

_Okay i'll give you near his house_

 

_**12.20 PM** _

 

The clock on the wall shows it is 12.20 PM. The weather is getting hot and hotter.  I become lazy to go out. I can't stand in hot weather. The summer season might be ended soon, but the weather still hot. 

Seungmin looks noisy in the TV room. He often gets mad, throws his joystick and a 'beautiful' words came out from his mouth. He even scolds the character even though he controlled it. 

 

"What the..."

"Hey, watch your language"

"He is useless !"

 

His always looks at the TV screen and his hands controlled the joystick by itself. He knows the tips n trick, and he even knows the cheat. He makes me amazed with his skills. 

 

"I'm going now. Tell mom and dad"

"Yea yea yea" The game really stole his focused and makes him forget everything. 

 

Is this game that fun ? I always wanted to try something i've never had before, one of them is game. I often see someone playing this game, but this game never attracts my attention. Seeing others play it is enough for me.

 

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

 

I just finished tying my shoes and someone came pressed the bell house. Moreover, mom and dad is gone. 

 

"Jae ?" That guest is Jae. Jae is waiting for me and parked his car in front of my house. 

"Let me in. Don't you know how hot today ?"

"I want to go now"

"Where ?"

"I... Want to meet someone" I answered him with a little bit hesitation. 

"Let me take you"

"Now"

"Okay"

 

Jae also caught my attention. He rarely uses his car if he wants to go somewhere and choosing to use public transport or walking. If he usually feels annoyed everytime he nears me, but now he doesn't feel that. I bet when on his first day, he must be annoyed when i clingy to him. 

 

"It seems like you've adapted here"

 

"When i know i'm in my parallel world, it makes me stress and shock. But, i don't care about it now. I just need to follow everything about his habit. You must be in your worst situation now"

"Yeah... I don't know how to do. Maybe i'm weaker than my twin. I couldn't do anything here"

 

It feels so weird i could talk with him this intense like we were close friends. Both of us also still awkward to face to each other. It's because we don't like to each other. The time feels slower when i with him. 

 

"Get down. We arrived. Don't overthink this. When will you visit your parallel world again ?"

"You guys come so early !" Brian opened the door with his face still sleepy and his hair is messy. It seems like he just wakes up and eating his cereal. "Get in. But let me eat first"

 

Brian's house is too big to be habitable by 3 persons. In his family photos, there is only him and his parents. He has no siblings. He must be an only child. He must be feeling so lonely all the time.  

I saw a cassette game on the table in his living room. The game is similar to a game i saw at home. But, this is the latest version even though i didn't see any differences with the previous version. Maybe this is why Seungmin wants to join me.

 

"Let's go. I'm ready to beat you. The loser had to treat us"

"What ? Oh, haha. Don't cry if you lose" My cold sweat starts pouring from my head because i know the one who will lose is me.

 

I'm really not ready for this. Besides, i don't know how to play. My hands rigid when i hold the joystick. I'm not sure if i could do what Seungmin did. His hands is so fast controlling the joystick. 

Brian inserted the CD game and starts playing the game. He already has his character, meanwhile i still slide to the left to choosing the perfect character to be played. 

 

"How to play this game?"

"Give it to me" Jae grabbed my joystick. He looks triggered because i can't play the game. Who will not feel triggered when you haven't even achieved 1 goal yet, meanwhile your enemy already achieved 2 goals. 

 

Beside of the negative things i have, there's one thing from me i can be proud of. I can remember things with fast. I could understand and remember something, and i've understood this game a little bit. 

 

"Give me" I grabbed the joystick from Jae again.

 

I'm trying my best to controlled my characters. It is so funny because he looks so confused. Running randomly, and confused to search for his fellows. And the worst is, i gave the ball to Brian's team. 

The more i understand about this game, i feel something new growing inside my body. Playing this game is not bad. No. It's fun. There's a disappointment when i lose, but there's happiness when i achieved the goals. I get everything at once by playing this game.

 

"Almost there... GOAL!!!" I feel so happy when i hit the ball on the perfect spot. Also, it's my first goal. 

 

The game ended with a score 3-1. Don't ask me who got that 1 score.

 

"I WIN !!" Shout Brian. It looks like he is really happy beating me. Or, maybe he often lose when he play with my twin ?

"Yeay someone will treat us" Jae's smirk looks very annoyed.

 

Well, it's just a game. Don't take it seriously. 

 

"Ah, btw, i have to go at 5 PM"

"What ? So fast" Jae looks disappointed like me. "Btw Pil, you were said you want to meet someone ?"

"What... OH MY GOD, I FORGOT !!"


	8. 8

**Wanda**

 

_Where are you? I didn't see you here_

_Hello?_

_It seems like you busy, huh?_

_Okay maybe next time_

 

 

One thing i hate from the game, it could make me forget about time. I had too much fun until i forgot i have a promise with someone. Wanda sent this message 1 hour ago.

 

"Damn..." I disappointed with my clumsiness. This is not Jae, Brian, or Wanda's fault. But, this is my fault.

"God..." Jae sighed when he saw me. 

"Hey, you take me here without reminds me"

"You also didn't remind me!"

"Wow wow wow... Calm. Ask the person again" Brian interrupted me and Jae who almost had a fight because we blame each other. If he didn't do this, we maybe have punched each other. 

 

 

There's nothing i could do again besides regretting and disappointing. This is why i hate to make a promise with someone. I hate when there's something that could make a delay. The worst is canceled the plan. But, this is my turn to do the thing i hate. 

 

"Let's go back, Jae"

"Allright. Thanks Brian"

———

 

"Hey, let's have a cup of coffee in somewhere. I feel bored at home"

"Up to you"

 

Jae turned his direction and went to some cafe. The cafe we visited is a cafe that i usually visit when i want to have a me-time. 

 

 

"I want a latte"

"Okay. Go search a table. I'll go order"

 

 

This cafe is located in the 2nd floor. And there's an empty seat near the windows.

This city is so busy and provoked my random thought. What's on my mind when i saw them is are they ever think that they have a twin in their another world? Or, do they have a doppelganger? Do they know where's their doppelganger? Do they know what's their doppelganger do right now?

Or, What their twin do right now is the same as what they did now? They are too busy to do their problems. I'm the only one who had no job and always stay at home. Watching an anime and laying on the bed is my routine every time i feel bored. 

 

 

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Jae's voice interrupt my focus and my eyes looked at him immediately. 

"Where's mine?" Jae put a cup of latte on the table in front of me. 

 

The latte in front of me is very similar to what i usually order. Why they look very similar, meanwhile this is my other world? Or maybe, i switched body with my doppelganger, and i'm still in my real world? So complicated. 

 

"You may be shocked with this, but you have to live this life. As days gone by, you could adapt like me. I've been here for 4 months, and you just came here 3 weeks ago. 

"I don't know, Jae. This is illogical. Is that logic, when you saved a boy and a big truck hit you, and when you wake up, you already in your other world?"

"I've told you, maybe every person has a different way to come here. Remember what i've said to you a few days ago? I woke up in the morning, but i woke up in my other world. Do you think it's logic?"

"Maybe the way you came here is still logical. But me... It's like your soul is bounced off"

 

"Sci-Fi is that weird. The theories are very weird and it's so hard to understand. Why? Moreover, when you don't know anything about this. Some film used this as their storyline. You have to watch them. Don't watch anime every day"

 

 

Every person has a different way to come here and come back. But, how do i go back to my real world? Do i have to do it again? Instead of coming back, I'll die.

Jae looks very busy with this phone, and he already drank his drink. Meanwhile, mine is still full and it's already cold.

 

"Do you know if there's someone said they have visited their other world?" Jae showed his phone screen on my face.

"There is?"

"Of course. Do you think we are the only human in this world?"

"But, how?"

"There was a man and he visited Japan. When an officer checked his passport, the officer is confused because his country is not on the map. The man said, his country is between France or Spain i don't know. Why? How he could do that?"

"Uhm... Maybe he gets onto a plane to his other world?"

 

 

"Maybe. Your imagination is weird and illogic. But, what if your imagination was true"

"Do you believe in them?"

"Just say yes. We don't know them"

 

Why does God have an idea to make a thing like this? And, why does human do research about this? They do research about everything. The particle, space, and the things they shouldn't know they find out. When they find something new, they would forget about their first plan and focused on those new things. 

 

"Hey, tomorrow we'll have a test. You're stupid here so don't study"

"What the? I came here to repair his life, but why do you ask me to make his life become worse?"

"Just answer it randomly"

 

 

 


	9. 9

I haven't found any clue to come back even though i've been here for more than 1 month. I give up. I don't know how should i do again. At the end, i would die whether in this world or in my real world.

It's just me who couldn't adapt with this world because i don't have a motivation to keep living. A lazy person like me hate to do this. But, there are some moments i've never had before and makes me want to stay here a little bit longer.

The hot summer turns into the breezy autumn. Everything starts to be reddish and brownish. Even the temperature starts to decreasing.

  
"How? Already give up?"

  
Jae was at my home to do our assignment. Since my parents not home, so i kicked out Seungmin to his friend's house. Now i can talk everything with Jae without worrying being caught.

  
"I don't know. If there's no way back, so i'll live here because i would die at the end. Some of his problem almost done and i've done some of his problems. How about you?"

"Yeah me too. I always ask God to bring me home but it's not working"

  
Even Jae whom a very cheerful and happy person could feel something like me. We share the same problems, living as another and for another person.

He looks so stress in front of me. He always shows his happy face like no bad thing happens to him. But, apparently he has a problem and couldn't solve it by himself. He even often exhale a deep and stress breath like he don't have passion to live again. It must be hard for him to face and accept the reality.

  
"Btw Jae, i want to try some of his habit"

"What?"

"I wanna learn drunk, play a game, and other habit"

"Are you crazy? Do you wanna die? Don't you remember what happen to you when you tried to drunk that night?"

"I know i know but... I'm tired of being amnesia. I'm tired lying in front of them. I'm tired of playing this drama"

  
Living other person's live is very difficult. Moreover when you don't know who is he or she. That's what happen to me now. Even though this is my 'twin', i didn't expected we have a very different habit.

  
"Are you sure you want to try it?" His voice is full of hesitation. It makes me dilemma.

"What?"

"Are you really sure you want to try it? I don't care what would happen to you. I've warned you"

  
A question like that only gives me a dilemma. The risk is too big if i keep doing it. But, there's a lot of risk if i didn't do it too. This life is full of dilemma.

  
"Well, maybe some day"

"Okay then. Well, is it done? Tomorrow we will do presentation on front the class"

"I know"

"Bye then. See ya Wonpil"

  
THE NEXT DAY

Just like what Jae said yesterday, today is my and Jae's turn to represent our assignments on front the class. This way of learning will never dies and will always be used. Classic.

But, for him, i tried to memorize and learn this to gain praise from everyone.

10 minutes has passed. I didn't expect i would talk clearly on front the class meanwhile talking on front the class is my weakness. I don't know if people in this class already tired or they understand our presentation.

  
"I DIDN'T expect you would represent it fluently. You must be studying last night"

  
The lecture who famous because of his critics, asking out of topic, and little bit grumpy sit with relax and let us go back sit.

My effort i did last night is not useless. The time i sacrifice for this makes a result. When will i gained a praise from grumpy person? What if my twin become her most known student?

"Hey, want to visit Brian?" Jae embraced and whispered me as the lecture is gone from our sight. His body is taller than me, so he must lower his head to my ear.

"For what?"

"Yeaaa just visit him. Don't you feel bored living a life like that? You said you want to make your twin's life getting better"

"Allright. Let's go"

..

..

Why does everyone looks so pretty and handsome? They looks so fancy from head to toe. I feel not confident to pass through a group of good looking people like this.

People looked at us. This is what i hate. Moreover, when they covered their mouth and wishpering to their friends. Even though they are not talking about me, but when they laugh, i feel like they are laughing at me. I really want to listen what they are talking about.

  
"Hey, relax"

"Ah, yeah"

  
I try my best to build up my confidence. Jae said i'm well-known here. Not like in my real world, i'm just his shadow who always follow him.

But, my confidence gone when i entered Brian's place. The students come not for study. They looks like they come just to show their OOTD.

  
"Wow what's this they are so good looking" The student looks so pretty and handsome. If i were student here, i would feel excited.

  
"Your clothes, Wonpil"

  
I really looks like a nerd. With shirt, messy hair, and jeans that i've wore for almost 1 week and a dirty shoes, people must be think i'm lazy to take care of myself.

"HEY!!" Brian came to us and doing a greeting that we used to do. Brian looks so different too. "Why?"

"I'm tired"

"Home, home, and home. Hey, look at this place. There are pretty girl here. Pick one"

"NO THANK YOU"

  
It's almost dark and people start leaving this place one by one. There was only me, Jae, Brian, and another student.

  
"Oh, hi!" and Wanda too. Wanda came and greeted me. She looks so pretty with her brown blazer. Everything in her body is very fit to her.

"Oh, h-hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the same class as Brian. How about your jacket? Its smells like my wardrobe"

"Oh, i almost forgot"

"Stupid me. I should ask Brian to give the jacket to you"

"Nah, it's okay"

"Hahaha"

"Haha"

  
Damn. My heart pounding. Why does it so awkward talking with her? I've never felt so awkward like this before. I even don't have a courage to see her eyes.

I forgot about one thing.

There would be no result withouth an effort. And an effort would be nothing without praying. I have to do something. Praying only is not enough.

Is this a chance that God give to me? But, if i succeeded, the one who lucky here would be my twin?

  
"So, i gotta go now. I'll give your jacket to Brian. Bye!"

"Okay, bye"

  
I even couldn't take off my eyes from her until she disappeared from my sight.

"Ehm"

"Wooooo"

"What?" I forgot there's Jae and Brian besides me. They both teased me and i hate that.

"Finally, our friend got a prey"

"Shut up"

**_THE NEXT DAY_ **

"Here's your jacket" Brian gave me my jacket from Wanda. She was right. My jacket smells her wardrobe and her softener fragrance. "Oh, i almost forgot about this. Tomorrow come to my home. Okay"

"Okay"

"Bye"

My jacket smells so good. I changed my outer and use my jacket. I miss this jacket since this is my lovely jacket and very happy knowing that Wanda have used my jacket.

"Ah, i should thank her"

**Wanda**

_Thanks_

_No problem_

 

I feel like that her reply would be our last conversation. That means we don't have any business again, and i don't want that happens. What reason should i use to keep in touch with her?

_Hmm... Can we meet again some day? Just to say hi maybe?_   
_It's okay if you don't want_

_Well, i can't promise about that_

  
Is this my chance to get her?

"Oh damn. I want to stay here"


	10. 10

**BAND6**

**_SJ_ **

_SSSUPPP_

**_Brian_ **

_What?_

**_DW_ **

_Why?_

**_SJ_ **

_We will have a practice start on friday because we have a live show. 3 songs only so we don't have to practice hard_

**_Jae_ **

_Got it_

**_SJ_ **

_WHERE'S HE_?

_Yeah i know_

\---

I feel different for this practice. Very different when i first came here, exactly 2 months ago

All the things that looks very complicated, difficult, tiring, troublesome, slow but sure i could handle it. Some facts about him also revealed and i've understand him. And, when i'm overthinking about how to come back, that thought slowly gone. Besides i give up, i haven't solve some of his problem. Moreover, there's someone who makes me want to stay here longer. 

..

..

_**TING TONG** _

The bell is ringing. Someone's coming.

"Hi" and Jae's grinning face is the first thing showed up. 

"Jae? What brings you here?"

"Like usually~"

"If you want to visit, please tell me first" He likes to visit me even though i'm not invite him. He is getting annoying and i'm annoyed because of his sudden visit. A classic way to 'insist' your friends. 

..

..

Sungjin told us what songs we're going to bring on the stage. The songs is not strange in my ear, fortunately. 

Honestly, i don't really like a kind of song like this. It insisted me to listen to these song, because i took part in this songs. It looks like i hate my group.

"Hmmm there's some song i don't know" I reflex scratched my hair because that's how my body tell the people when i confused. The sheets songs got me sighed and mumbled.

"Excuse me, what's the matter? Why are sigh-ing? Don't said that you forget the song again?"

"No, no i'm sorry"

"Well, let's get started so we can finish it earlier" Jae broke up me and Sungjin who almost had a fight.

 

**_A HALF TIRING HOUR LATER_ **

 

"Done" I stretched my body because of too long sitting. The sounds is really satisfying in my ear. So loud and obvious. 

"Hey, Wonpil. You lose yesterday, and the punishment is you have to treat us" Heard that makes me laughed a little not because of it's funny, but because i don't bring my money.

"I don't have money"

"Boooo. Well, let's gather our money and buy some pizza"

Other members still look tired and need more time to rest their body. Dowoon is the most tired member here. While other member only move their hands, Dowoon had to move his feet to hit the bass and his hands hit the snare. No wonder why his hands looks like an old man. Very different with his baby face.

I took out my phone in my pocket. No notification from someone. Even my family didn't ask me something. 

'Chat her?' i hesitated to open her chat room. Since she returned my jacket, we rarely contact each other. I don't have a courage even to say 'hi' to her.

What if she feels annoyed when he got a notification from me? I'm afraid if she hates it. Not all girl likes to get a notification from a boy. Moreover, if she didn't know who is that. 

**Wanda**

_Hi_

_What are you doing?_

 

"Look, someone is waiting for a reply from a girl" Jae peeked at my phone screen that showed a chat room with Wanda. 

"What happen? tell me tell me" Dowoon is ready to sip the spilling tea. 

"So, our friend Kim Wonpil already found a new one" I sighed to hold my anger because of he didn't know anything but he act like he knows everything. 

**_TING TONG_ **

"Oh, the pizza's coming. Bri, you get up and take the pizza" Thanks to the delivery man who came when everyone insisted me to speak up. 

Brian gets up to get the pizzas and came back with 2 medium-sized boxes of pizza. 

The smells got my stomach growling. It's mozzarella and pepperoni. A classic topping of pizza but never gets old. 

"So, thel ush whoat hwappen (so, tell us what happen)" Dowoon couldn't speak clearly because of his mouth is full of pizza. He really curious with my story. 

"Nothing"

"Come on. Tell us" Sungjin insisted me with mouth full of pizza.

I furrowed my eyes as a sign of annoyed. "Let's eat first" Brian noticed me i'm getting annoyed and tried to calm down the situation.

I've not eaten my part yet. I looked at the pizzas. There's pepperoni as the topping. It makes me doubt to taste the pizza.

"Hey, it's others body, and he is not allergic. You said you want to be 'brave'" Jae whispered me to encourage me take the pizza.

"What? Are you allergic to pepperoni? The most delicious topping among the toppings?"

"No no" My allergic might be not occured on others body. But i still doubt to eat this pizza since i'm allergic and never eat anything related to pork again.

_**2 SLICES OF PIZZA LATER** _

"So delicious" Brian tapped his full-of-pizza stomach. How come he could ate 3 slices of pizza by himself.

"I'm so full" 2 slices of pizza is enough to make my belly distended.

I feel regret after eating these pizzas. I want to laying, but that's not good to do it after eating. 

The clock shows 4 PM. I didn't expect the practice ended earlier than my expectation. 

"I'm back home now"

"Me too. Bye"

Dowoon and Sungjin back home first. Now there's only me, Jae, and Brian in Brian's house.

"Get ready for tomorrow" Said Sungjin as a farewell.

"Okaaayy" 

Brian's house is getting quite as Dowoon and Sungjin left. Just like what i said. This house is too big to be lived by 3 person. 

Brian's face looks gloomy and sad as the door closed. He sighed a very deep breath. It shows that he is very lonely. He shows what he feels everyday. Lonely and empty. No wonder why he willing his house used at the practice place. 

"You both not going home?" From his voice, there's another reason. Saying, 'Just go like others and left me"

"You ask us to go away?"

"The practice is over"

"Well, let's stay and talk something here" With those voice and expression, how can i left him? Even though it's a little bit annoying to me, i can't left him alone. 

"What the— okay okay i join you" I know Jae feel forced to accompany me in Brian's house. His getting-annoy face shows that. 

"Okay then. Do you like Wanda?"

"Oh, yeah what about that? You said you like to tell your problem?" Jae is mocking me with a weird voice. 

"No"

"You have us. We'll help you. Don't worry" Brian took his phone from his table. I feel he has done something bad, something that embarrass me. He was typing and chuckling. Jae do the same things as he peeked at Brian's screen phone. 

"Done"

"Wait, what have you done!?" I took Brian's phone and it shows his chat room with Wanda. 

**Wanda**

_We will perform at the cafe like usual. Come see us because Wonpil wants to meet you_

"HEY!"

"This is for your own goodness. Don't worry" Brian took his phone back and tapped my shoulder. 

**_D-Day_ **

On this little stage, i tried go search her,  but i didn't find Wanda's presence. I've looked around, from right to left, front to back, but i still couldn't find her. I was hoping that she read Brian's message and coming, but she's not there.

'Well, i never ask her to come' 

"Maybe she's not coming. Be strong" Brian came and put his arm on my shoulder as a pity to me.

"Allright"

Whatever the event, the last destination must be the same place. Where again if not in their 'basecamp'?

"What do you want—"

"Like usually" Without wasting time and thinking, i said anything in my mind to not wasting time. What i think now is i want this night end soon and tomorrow aill come early. I don't care what would happen to me even though i know what would happen if i keep do this. 

2 portion of dumpling and a plate of snack is not enough to fill my stomach. For a closing, i asked the most reckless thing i ever did. I want to  _drink_. If with this i could skip this night, i would do this. Because, i feel embarassed. Embarrassed with my own expectation even though i didn't ask it.

"NO. We don't want to carry you again. Skip" Sungjin and others looks traumatized with me.

"Come on. I'm in mood to  _drink_ "

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes

2 big bottles of beer served on our table. I know this would be bad for me. I also have promised to myself to not try this again. Just because to minimalized the suspicion, i have to encourage myself to be reckless. That was the stupidest reason i ever use to do something bad. 

Jae poured it in to a small glass. With hesitation, I grabbed the drink and drank it. It feels weird, but not weird as the first time i drink it. 

Mind said no, but my body said yes. I grabbed the glass continously. My sense couldn't against the bad mood i felt. The alcohol starts to conquer myself again. I couldn't think clearly. My body temperature rose. Eye sight start to blur. Everything is out of my control.

5 bottles i've gulped. My face turns out to be red-colored and couldn't walk stable. Seeing this, Sungjin starts to worried about me, and hid the glass and the bottle. Jae also hold my body to grab the bottle again "Enough, Wonpil!"

"THIS KID IS SO NOISY!" 3 old man looks annoyed with our table. They are drunk, but could control themselves. They looks so annoyed and scolding us. The whole restaurant become quite immediately, and everyone in the restaurant looked at us. 

"THIS MAN IS SO NOISY!" 

"WHAT THE..." That old man fist my collar and get ready to slap me.

"Please forgive our friend, sir! Enough, Wonpil!"

"OLD MAN! YOUR TIME IS UP"

"WONPIL!!!"

 

\---

I opened my eyes, and i was already in someone's room. The sunshine looks so bright and strong. Maybe it's almost 9 AM. 

"Hey" Jae entered the room and pull the chair and sit on it. "I've told you, DON'T DO SOMETHING RECKLESS!" Like my father, He pulled my ears. His fingers is strong enough to make my ears red and hurts.

"Stop that! my head still dizzy"

"Then, don't do that again. Just because she's not coming" 

"Stop"

**_5 DAYS LATER_**

The midterm is on going. My schedule is getting busy.

Me and Jae always going together after class, and we become close and maybe our relationship upgraded to 'best friend' now. When i was in my real world, we were never going together. I know he hates me, and i do the same thing. I hate him. But, when he suddenly talked to me, i hate him more. The way he become clingy to me is cringe. Since Jae take me home that day, Me and Jae become close. Those hate feeling slow but sure start to disappear, and maybe we have forgive each other in silence. 

"I want to go home..."

"Be patient, Pil"

"WONPIL!!!" A high-pitched voice shouted my name from a distance. That was Wanda waving her hand and ran to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry i didn't read your message because my phone is broken and i had to buy the new one" Wanda tried to control her breath.

"Yes?" 

"You said you want to say something"

"Wait, what? Who said that?"

"Brian"

"What- I never. Don't and never believe him"

"Well, if you don't have something to say, bye"

"Bye..." She left a smile on me before left me with Jae. I keep waving my hand until she gone in my sight. 

That was a second ago i said 'want to go home'. My thought about 'want to go home' changed in to 'want to stay here' just in second. Every one change their mind so fast, not only me. 

"Maybe it would be nice if i could talk to her a little bit longer" 

\---

"Thanks for the food" My routine after have a dinner, went to the kitchen, wash the dish, and went back to my room. And the first thing i do is check my phone even though i know there's no notification. The notification bar is clear. No even 1 spam message from the operator. 

"What now?" 

_There will be no achievement if there's no effort_

That sentence popped up on my mind again, and this is the nth-time. And that is the 2 stupid reason i use to do something that i would regret at the end. 

**Wanda**

_Hi_

 

"I know i can do it"

_Yes?_

 

I didn't expect she would reply my message so fast. And now i don't know what should i reply her since i have not prepare a topic to be talked with her. I even forget how to choose an interesting topic since my life is flat. 

_Btw, Brian said he ask me and you to join him to a new place in the city_

_Really?_

At the same time, a notification from Brian appeared on my notification bar.

**Brian**

_Sabtu jalan-jalan mau ga? Ada Wanda loh._

_Hey, are you free on Saturday? do you want to join me going out together? I've invited Wanda and she said ye_

_Ew_

_Who else?_

_Just come_

**Wanda**

_He just told me. Do you want to join him?_

_I'll join if you join_

_Why?_

_She invited his crush, and i won't bother them. Come on :(_

_Well, okay_

"This is crazy"

I think God just 'entertain' me with this moment, and as a reward for my effort survive in this world. Maybe, i'm on my highest point in my life cycle. 

"So easy. It's like a dream"

The smile on my face gone and my mouth flatten. The word 'dream' reminds me for something. My minds starts to think randomly. 

"It's been 2,5 months living here, why i never had a dream?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fck off with poetic sentence i'm not a poet :(
> 
> oh, btw this story is complete in bahasa version since a month ago :D


End file.
